Blödhgarm
Blödhgarm is a male elf spellcaster who has the ability to alter his appearance according to his perception of beauty. During the war against Galbatorix, he was in charge of a group of twelve elven spellcasters from the capital city of Du Weldenvarden, Ellesméra. They served as Eragon and Saphira's personal bodyguards. Several of these elves, including Blödhgarm, chose to join Eragon as he and Saphira left Alagaësia to care for the Eldunarí and dragon eggs. Appearance Blödhgarm has the fangs of a wolf, the pelt of a forest cat, and the eyes of an eagle. He has blue fur, which some women found beautiful. He also has a musk-like scent that attracted only females. His name in The Ancient Language means "Blood Wolf." He once declared to Nasuada that someday, if his perception of beauty were to change, he might turn himself into a creature of The Sea and swim away. Family Blödhgarm is the son of Ildrid the Beautiful. He is said to have a cousin named Liotha who also had a wolf-like appearance. Not much else is known about his family. Abilities He is an extremely talented elven spellcaster, the leader of a group of eleven other elven spellweavers. He is shown as being faster than the rest of the group when they were in the long chamber at Galbatorix's palace and it is assumed he is stronger than them as well. His physical appearance does not lend him any additional abilities other than the use of his razor sharp fangs. Role in the Varden He was assigned by Islanzadí, a great supporter of the Varden, to support Eragon and Saphira, along with eleven other elf spellweavers. They helped Eragon battle Murtagh and Thorn by combining their strength. Blödhgarm and the other elves acted as Eragon's bodyguards in almost every conflict he faced thereafter. Blödhgarm survived the assault on Urû'baen. After the war, he and his surviving magicians were charged with protecting the Eldunarí and trying to heal the minds of those who had been enslaved to Galbatorix. When Eragon and Saphira decided to leave Alagaësia with the Eldunarí and the dragon eggs, Blödgharm and his spellcasters accompanied them. History Together, the twelve were powerful enough to withstand three of the Forsworn simultaneously—with a friendly dragon in the air supporting them. Scent Blödhgarm has a musk surrounding him that attracts females, which could be either an attempt to find a companion or simply an unanticipated side-effect. Nasuada and Elva could counter the musk by concentrating on the taste of horehound, which was apparently extremely acrid in flavor based on the memories of Nasuada from her time in Farthen Dûr. It seemed his smell had no effect on Arya. Soon after Blödhgarm arrived, Trianna placed a ward on Nasuada that protected her without her having to concentrate on horehound. Men are entirely unable to detect this odor. When Saphira pointed it out to Eragon, she had to share it with him mentally in order for him to experience it. de:Bloëdhgarm es:Blödhgarm pl:Blödhgarm ru:Блёдхгарм Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Magic users Category:Varden Category:Spellweavers Category:Wardens